ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Corvus Arcanum
thumb|center|576x576px WORK IN PROGRESS Über= Über Ihr braucht was? Hier werdet ihr fündig. Ausstattung für das nächste Abenteuer, die Seidenrobe für den Ball oder einfach nur ein Buch über Geschichte? Egal was euer Herz begehrt, in einem der zahlreichen Unternehmen des Handelshauses werdet ihr mit Sicherheit fündig werden. Euere bessere Hälfte hat keine Lust auf waghalsige Einkaufsabenteuer mit euch? Dann parkt ihn doch einfach in der angrenzenden Bar, so könnt ihr mit freuden sein Gil ausgeben, ohne nervige Kommentare im Hintergrund ertragen zu müssen. Idyllisch gelegen im erweiterten 14. Bezirk der Lavendelbeete im Haus 58 könnt Ihr das Handelshaus nicht verfehlen und wenn doch, dann seid ihr noch nicht bereit den Wundern zu begegnen. Für Mitglieder des Zirkel des Nimmermehr gibt es sogar besondere Vorteile, die sich lohnen zu entdecken. Also kommt vorbei und lasst euch von einem völlig neuen Einkaufserlebnis verzaubern. Öffnungszeiten Die Räumlichkeiten sind täglich zum freien Spiel geöffnet. Das Haus wird hauptsächlich als anspielbaren Ort für die Gemeinschaft angeboten und gelegentlich per Ausruf im Discord oder den Kontaktkreisen bespielt werden. Gerne könnt Ihr aber auch eine Anfrage für einen individuellen Termin stellen um diesen mit uns auszuspielen. thumb|700px|centre |-|Regeln= Hausordnung thumb|600px|centre |-|Personal= Geschäftsführung 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Narwarion_Ashford 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Daralia_Ashford 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Alexarian_Ashford Mitarbeiter 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Liliana_Visraven 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Sorin_Visraven 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Satya_Marikos 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Kou_Marikos 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Liandy_Walsh 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Addison_Valanaux 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Marlene_Darmand 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Onato_Leares 230px|centre|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Marissa_Chevalier Die Nachtschicht NSC 230px|centre 230px|centre 230px|centre 230px|centre 230px|centre 230px|centre 230px|centre 230px|centre 230px|centre 230px|centre 230px|centre 230px|centre |-|Ausschreibung= Der dunkle Mogry sucht euch! thumb|600px|centre |-|Zirkel des Nimmermehr= Der Zirkel des Nimmermehr ist eine hausinterne Mitgliedschaft die Zugang zu bestimmten Vorteilen im Corvus Arcanum gewährt. Eine Mitgliedschaft wird einmalig abgeschlossen und monatlich per Mogry-Post gezahlt und kann jederzeit gekündigt werden. Mit Kündigung verfallen natürlich die besonderen Vorteile im Haus. Sobald Ihr eure Mitgliedskarte vorzeigt, wird euer Einkauf oder eure Bestellung auf euren Namen angeschrieben, das lästige mitschleppen von Gilbeuteln entfällt damit komplett. Die Kosten für eine Mitgliedschaft belaufen sich auf 150 Gil im Monat. Vorteile der Mitgliedschaft thumb|600px|centre |-|Meta= Kommunikation Hier im Wiki, Ingame oder im Discord unter Ravenking#2608 IC kann der Laden direkt durch Besuch, Kontaktperle oder Mogry-Post kontaktiert werden. OOC kann gerne ein Termin via PM, Whisper oder im Discord getroffen werden. Credits * Basis erstellt von Veemi angepasst und gemischt von mir. * Die Rechte der bearbeiteten Screenshots liegen bei "Final Fantasy XIV" und "Square Enix" * Die verwendete Musik ist Eclipse Leona by "Riot Games". Alle Rechte liegen bei den jeweiligen Künstlern. * Die Rechte der bearbeiteten Screenshots liegen bei "Final Fantasy XIV" und "Square Enix" * Die verwendeten Karten stammen aus der Feder von Rion Magisches Allerlei= thumb|200px|centre Magiebedarf Jeder Schritt führt einen ans Ziel. Lange ist es her, dass man den Namen Magisches Allerlei vom Hausherrn gehört hat. Das erste Unternehmen unter der Schrimherrschaft der Familie Ashford wurde früh verkauft und die erlöse des Geschäfts wurden in die Gründung des Rabengluts investiert. Natürlich konnten die ersten finanzielle Schritte der Familie Ashford nicht vergessen werden und so thront das Allerlei zentral im Haupteingangsbereich des Corvus Arcanum um jedem Besucher zu verdeutlichen, dass große Träume mit viel Fleiß und harter Arbeit wahr werden können. Sortiment |-|Engrafis= thumb|200px|centre Buchhandlung Beim Engrafis handelt es sich um eine Buchhandlung die mit gesammelten Werken aus der ganzen Welt handelt. Der Ort des Wissens ist den alten Bibliotheken Sharlayans nachempfunden wurden und lässt sämtliche ausgestellten Schriftstücke in einem erhabenen Glanz erstrahlen. Die Buchhandlung ist aber nicht nur ein Ort des Handelns, sondern auch ein Ort des Austauschs. In der Leseecke finden Besucher etwas Ruhe um in den gefundenen Werken zu stöbern und jeder Mitarbeiter steht immer für einen direkten Dialog über die zahlreichen Schriften zur Verfügung. Sortiment |-|Apothecarium= thumb|200px|centre Alchemiebedarf Heilung, Stärkung oder doch die ganz große Liebe? Ihr sucht einen bestimmten Trank der eure Wünsche erfüllen soll oder doch nur eine Salbe gegen den lästigen Juckreiz? Das Apothecarium hat für alle Lebenslagen etwas auf Lager. Ihr seid doch eher der skeptische Bewohner Eorzeas und traut den Trankmischern nicht? Mutters Hausrezepte haben auch immer geholfen? Alle nötigen Zutaten um ganz wie bei Mutter eure Hausmittelchen zu brauen gibt es natürlich auch direkt vor Ort zum Kauf. Nur vor den peinlichen Beratungsgesprächen, da werdet ihr wohl nicht drum kommen. Sortiment |-|Gavanaux= thumb|200px|centre Bekleidungsgeschäft In einer Welt wie Eorzea, will man für jeden Anlass gut gekleidet sein und genau dort kommt Gavanaux ins Spiel. Einst aus dem Überlebenskampf der Modehäuser Valanaux und Gavington gegründet steht Gavanaux für hochwertige und luxeriöse Bekleidung für die Frau und den Mann von Welt. Egal ob der Wunsch nach einem Kleidungsstück von der Stange, oder etwas ganz individuellem ist, die Damen Gavington und Valanaux sind für jede kreative Idee zu haben und werden mit Sicherheit ihre modernen Schnitte stilvoll anbringen können. Sortiment |-|Rabenglut= thumb|200px|centre Bar Ihr fürchtet die Dunkelheit? Hier ist sie unausweichlich. Mogoths Reich hat einen langen Aufstieg und Fall hinter sich, doch die braven Seelen die seine Schrecken an Allerschutzheiligen überlebt haben, haben das Rabenglut neu aufgebaut und den Fokus auf die beliebsten Getränke des Hauses gelegt. Karte thumb|600px|centre |-|Dornenstich= thumb|200px|centre Körperkunststudio Einst ins Leben gerufen mit dem Gedanken hässliche Narben zu verschönern, ist das Dornenstich inzwischen eine eigene, tragende Säule im Corvus Arcanum geworden. Die zahlreichen Hände der ansässigen Künstler überdecken noch immer Narben, doch auch die Erstellung moderner Hautbilder und das Stechen von Schmuck gehört heute fest in den Körperkunstbereich. In aufregender Atmospähere und verschiedenen abgetrennten Bereichen findet sich für jeden Körperkunstliebhaber sicher das richtige Motiv! Sortiment |-|Sanktum= thumb|200px|centre Sanktum der Wahrheit Was ist die Zukunft ohne die Vergangenheit. Was ist die Gegenwart ohne eine Zukunft. Ist es Liebe, Hass oder am Ende sogar der Tod der euch erwartet? Wie werden die Fäden des Schicksals gesponnen, wollt ihr Macht und Reichtum oder doch Liebe und Wissen? Im Sanktum der Wahrheit erwartet euch eure Zukunft. Seid ihr bereit einen Blick zu riskieren auf die Dinge, die euch noch erwarten werden? Sortiment |-|Winterherz= thumb|200px|centre Restaurant Einst planten der Hausherr und seine verstorbene Frau die Eröffnung eines großen Restaurant in Limsa Lominsa. Doch mit Ihrem Tod blieb nur Trauer und schließlich wurde in den Mauern des Rabengluts ein Konferenzraum im Andenken errichtet. Heute dient das Winterherz nicht mehr für Konferenzen, sondern bietet gehobene ishgarder Küche für vornehme Gaumen an. Das Ambiente des alten Raumes wurde dafür erhalten und unterstreicht so nur die Exklusivität des Etablissements. Karte thumb|600px|centre __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Hotspot